


Discord event:  Lifes blood and Black Petals

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Barely edited this as I went along posting, Fan kingdoms, I never finished the entire thing and got unmotivated, Kind of a mess tbh but eh, Oka deserves better, Other, for like one chapter, not a single character from canon in sight tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: in which a higher being hunts relentlessly for its prey.





	1. In which Joana scraps her leg

**Author's Note:**

> So for some context. I wrote these series of drabbles as a sort of event on a discord server for some friends as a sort of mystery. Right now we're in the final stretch and once they figure out the final puzzle piece then.  
> I'll probably write. maybe one or two more chapters to wrap it up but. Its over once they figure it out.  
> but I still wanted to put these all up just so that they're out there and together instead of being. spread over a discord chat and pretty far apart.  
> This is not canon to my other AU but it does feature one of the protagonists. Its more so the AU my friends and I created thats. just a big ol'cluster fuck where under normal circumstances a good few of these OCs wouldn't exist in the same universe as eachother.

Joanna trudged through empty lands,her vibrant cyan markings and eyes a deep contrast to the dark of the night. The kingdom of Marshweb,once a thriving kingdom...now empty..Joanna never pried for such knowledge as to how such events came into play. Famine,War ,Plague.

In the end none of it mattered to Joanna.

She was not meant to pry for such things,only to restore the lands. She was meant to. But that doesn’t mean she always succeeded When she reached the first village She saw it Or more so She saw them The reason the kingdom was so silent So dark. Joanna was not an emotional creature by any means,rather detached in fact. But what she felt when she saw those bodies filled every cell of her being with a primal uncontrollable terror.

Faster, _faster_ , _ **faster!!!**_

Joanna darted through the undergrowth,

which she suddenly resented for being so thick.

Usually such lush growth was a comfort. Now it was nothing but a curse,a trap.

She swore she’d heard it. She didn’t dare look back to see,but had she heard the a laugh? Where had she entered the kingdom. Had she taken a wrong turn? She was blind with terror. The area around her, a blur of shape and color. She just had to clear the trees ,then she’d be safe, she just had to get to open sky. What if she was going the wrong way though..

What if she was running right to it..and if she did escape where would she go?

It wouldn’t stop chasing her if it caught her scent, had it caught on yet? Did it know? Joanna's thoughts were cut short as her foot caught, and she came crashing down.

The wind knocked out of her,she winced as she pushed herself up,a long gash aching,Joanna shivered before looking back towards the direction she'd been fleeing. Her eyes widening as she saw it.

There it was a break in the tree lines The border of the kingdom Joanna stood,ignoring the feeling of liquid dripping down her leg and scrambled out unevenly

The forest was silent dark Save for the faint light of light blue trail leading to the border

  
Marshweb would never receive Joanna's aid.

 

The lands would remain bleak and dead.

 

Lost to eternity

 

 

 


	2. In which a dying guy tells Satan to fuck off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh  
> Trigger warning theres some  
> weird shit in this chapter.  
> Like.   
> A character is forced to consume another characters blood.

The underground is silent save for the labored breathing of a limp figure,body nearly entirely covered in flowers who's petals seem to absorb at light that shines upon them,all plants near the figure have wilted and died,and the ones near those plants have also begun their journey to the end. All that remains is the flowers that spread from the body.

The figures vision grows dark and hazy..and then completely dark as they once again fall asleep.

They're woken suddenly at the sound of panicked running,and then something-no someone lands on them

they feel something drip down their face as the strange..and divine..looking insect pushes themselves up and away from them..they desperately want to cry out.  Beg the stranger for help..but..before they know it...shes taken off again,her wings unfurling and lifting her away from this hell.. .

All shes left behind is that strange blue trail..the figure stares at the strange blue glowing liquid scattered along the ground,watches little plants begin to grow,where only moments before the earth was dead..now new life began to take root..they stare in awe...before their eye catches the same glow run down between their eyes -or eye..the other having long since been stolen from them by the dark blossoms.... ..they blink as the liquid drips into their eye...suddenly they feel just..a bit better….yet the pull grows stronger..

The flowers along their back seem to take on a slight blue tint,opening more,new buds breaking through already cracked shell..  _By the higher beings...they’re so tired…_

Just when they think things will go silent and thy can rest- there's a squeal of excitement..as their captor..who they can’t even build the strength up to fear. Flits between the trees towards them,eyes glittering with such a child-like joy and delight..it was.. **disgusting**..

 

“Ohh~!” They whisper,putting a gentle hand on the figures face,smearing some of the blue liquid as they stare at it on their own fingers,before they notice the trail and gasp like a child receiving a gift. “Ohhh~Ohohoho~!!!!! They giggle,drifting over the trail until they reach the end of the trail at the border

The figur _es vision begins to grow hazy_

 

_..._

_“A-Ah Ahh~! “_

They jolt as they feel the same feeling as before,but this time its accompanied by the feeling of a hand being shoved in their mouth. Their captor swearing the blue liquid,the little it has on its hand.

_Revolting..._

“No dying just yet sweetie~! Just a few moments of ya time alrighty? Then I’ll let you drop!” The Captor giggles. The figure grunts “Sweetie you see the butterfly? The one with Black and blue wingss? Pretty thing isn’t she?” “Little drops at the end of her antenna,sparkle like crystal they doo~!..” They press their forehead to the figure. “Didja..of course ya did..who am I kiddin,bet she saw poor little ol you and just had to help. Didn't do much for you though..but still”

 

**_"Such a sweetie~!”_** The words were said as if this..thing..was talking about actual sweets...It leans away. Looking the figure over. 

 

 

The figure ,had they the strength,would spit on their captor or bite them..or..something..anything..some insult..but….they couldn’t.. “Awh poor baby,can’t say anything with all the flowers  in ya...can ya?” Their captor cooed..as if talking to a larvae. 

 

The captor brushes their hand over the cheek of the figure,and the flowers suddenly all dissipate,leaving nothing but the open damaged shell of the figure to be covered in petals. “Hows that~!”

 

“G-Get **bent** ” The figure whispers.

 

“Awh Sugar now thats just _meannn_ ~!”

 

The captor whines,”I help you and you help me,mmkay~? “ “Just a few questions,alright sweetie?”

 

“Don’t...cal...l..me...that..” The Figure forces the words out..

 

“Awwh~! So grumpy.” The Captors chipper and childlike voice suddenly grew colder.

 

The fingers that were so gently cradling the figures face begin to dig in in,drawing blood.

 

“About...that **butterfly** ”


	3. In which the predator plans on where to go next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shortest of the drabbles.  
>  I nearly combined this into the next chapter but decided not to.

“Sooo” The figure whispered in their usual,sing song voice,sitting atop their prey,who’s long since left the world.

So difficult it was to get information and in the end? So little gained. What a diddly darn shame. Spread over the figures lap was a map,retrieved from the preys bag. It seemed as if they’d been a wanderer,perhaps returning to their dying home or merely passing through. Either way they’d been quite useful! Another good meal,cutting that beautiful,delicate delicious butterfly and even managing to tell them how long ago she’d left.

All so very useful~! Even if they had to PRY the last bit out of the figure...at least they had this map.. She’d surly be heading for another kingdom.. The figure traces over the paths and names .. and stops… Their smile grows wide as they stare at the map intently. Before opening their wings..and taking off into the night…

Marshweb was truly silent yet again..and would forever remain that way.. As the figure left the kingdom,across it black flowers tilt their blossoms up to the moonlight and crumble away into dust,leaving only the husks of their hosts behind.

 

 


	4. In which two doctors get experimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl going back over these im not happy w/the formatting and grammar so if you've made it this far.  
> Be strong my child.

It seemed to happen so quickly. One day the kingdom was prospering. Small as it was ,it was strong kingdom. Then within the next several days. A plague seemingly appeared from no where,spreading from village to village. The disease was a slow thing. An unusual thing. Like nothing the kingdom had ever seen.

 

 

 

The Kingdoms Archivist was tasked with learning about the disease,and for some time she worked hard.

 

Studying the flowers and studying the corpses..however..over time she too fell to the plague. Weak in bed and unable to leave.

 

The Flowers claimed one of her arms and kept her mute. Her status as a higher being likely all that kept her from dying as quickly as many of the villagers in the early days of the plague had. But she still grew weaker and weaker,barely able to keep awake. Fatigued when she WAS awake.

 

Unfocused. Her library was closed off. She sealed inside. Only Doctors allowed in,using her own work and what they could do themselves to try to heal her and the rest of the kingdom. To lose the Archivist could be..rather bad .. The queen closed off the borders to her kingdom. None shall come in...and none leave The bedroom was eerily quiet..save for gasping wheezes of the woman on the bed,who broke into a coughing fit not long after waking.

 

  
One of the doctors,a moth by the name of Oka,crept in,carrying a glowing blue vial and whispering to her companion. “I’ve heard it can heal just about anything..its rare in this kingdom though..nearly impossible to find.”

 

 

“Do you think It’ll be the cure?”

 

“Gods above I hope not.” Oka murmured,”The stuffs hard enough to come by. I’m just hoping it’ll give her more time until we can find something we can deliver to the people. If this turns out to be the only thing that can cure this damn plague then the whole kingdom be doomed".

 

"Didn't even get this stuff from our lands,got it from some traveler coming in from that  other kingdom,the one thats strugglin to get back on its feet..” The moth moved silently,Archives eyes,barely opened,followed the bugs movement Carefully Oka reaches under Archives head,surprised when her patient pushes herself up. “Atta girl…” Oka murmured,soothingly as the bottle was pressed to Archives lips.

 

 

”This’ll help fix ya up just a bit. Make ya right as rain for a while as we work on gettin ya a real cure.” Archive seem to sigh as the bottle was taken from her..relaxing for just a moment,before grabbing at her throat and wheezing sharply,gasping for air as she curled in on herself,eyes full of pain.

 

“What did you do?!” Shrieked the other doctor Oka dropped the bottle,horrified.

 

There was a crash of glass breaking.

 

First a bottle.

 

Then not long after,a window.. As a small gleeful figure burst in half an hour later...having come as fast as she could..


	5. In which a runaway prince is awoken by strange noises in the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for  
> -Implied abuse

Lorians eyes flew open and he pushed himself up,eyes darting around to stare off into the darkness. He’d been pulled from his slumber from the sound of wings buzzing harshly through the night..a vengefly perhaps..? perhaps but it was...much too fast

Lorian shudders and presses himself a bit farther into the little hole he and his companion rest in.

  
He wasn’t happy to be sleeping in a hole of all things,dirty cold and grimy but..  
He did what he had to. At least he wasn’t alone..His newly acquired traveling companion..who he believed to be asleep.. Was good to him..better then he deserved and..while he was frightened..sleeping in a hole in the forest under some tree..

This was the price of Freedom or..what he’d hoped was freedom..

With the kingdom closed off it was only a matter of time..Paleshell had been a risky entry.

His father traveled to this kingdom often..Lorian himself did not understand why. Only that it had to do with some woman..Probably a favorite prostitute or something for pleasure....and since he’d started seeing her he’d grown..just a bit softer..not soft enough to stop Lorians plans of escape..he was still cruel..

  
So whoever she was. Lorian was grateful.. And prayed she’d not fallen to the plague.

  
Had she died then Lorian was unsure of what his father would be like,but he was frightened. If he was caught..while father grieved..

By the dream...He couldn't imagine what his father might do.. 

  
This kingdom was a sick trap,closing in around him..and the sooner they found a way to escape..the better. 

They could head through Hallownest next,and maybe their travel could lost there..

Father would never find him..

Lorian curled up. 

It would be fine..

It had to be fine

-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the time between the bottle and window breaking
> 
> The 'father' and companion are not my characters


	6. In which a window is broken

Had she been able to,Archive would be rather angry at how much time she’d wasted being sick. Not even able to think properly the last few days,barely able to keep herself awake or even take care of herself. It was embarrassing! That being said...after days of drifting in a distorted fog,feeling her body weaken with little she could do. The moment of clarity that ripped away that fog was..euphoric..in a way..To be able to think,to feel to be ALIVE,for just a moment before it felt like the vines on and within her were tightening their grip and growing greedier. 

 

The slow decay that had been previously been so tame was now like a wild fire,burning away at her. Archive curled in on herself,so lost in the pain was she that she didn’t register (Until it was too late) that she was falling out of bed,hitting the stone floor with a harsh thud. More pain,a different kind,burst into her shoulder. Archives world swam,a blurred sea of colors and voices,panic and distress. She was pulled back into the bed,unable to focus her vision.

Archives eyes were drawn towards one side of the room,despite them being unable to focus,a loud crash was enough to pull her attention towards that side of the room..

 

Moonlight poured in through the shattered window,the newly entered figures shadow,despite being a fairly small creature,was large and imposing. Her dark eyes gleamed with excitement, like a predator ready for the kill  However soon that was replaced with something else...an emotion that was hard to pin..the two doctors clung together anxiously...keeping themselves between this figure and their Patient.

 

The figure fluttered,wings buzzing softly..the only sound besides the wind and Archives labored breathing and much louder then both. She pouts unhappily as she,ignoring the broken glass,touches the glowing blue puddle,” _Such a waste..woulda been nice if I coulda gotten just a taste..woulda been nice if you lot hadn’t tricked me like this_ ” the figure,twisted her head back towards the two doctors.

 

“We didn’t-I-What are you” Oka stammerred before being cut off as the _thing_ picked up one of the glass shards and,quicker then Oka could register,sliced across her mouth,instantly the taste of Iron hit her tongue and she threw her hands.

The other doctor shrinks back,Oka’s fallen to her knees,eyes pricking with tears.  

“ _ **Well..?**_ ” The figure drifts towards the remaining Doctor.

“Life...Lifeblood”

“Thats riiiiiight~!”

“Now can ya tell me where ya got it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I tried editing the other ones just a bit  
> this one I didn't really do that. 
> 
> I think I wrote this at like midnight so its kind of.  
> oof..


	7. The Archivists notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small intermission between major chapters.

_The strange creature hummed,wings buzzing softly as she drifted over the desk._

_These notes were..interesting..though of course she was still shredding each one._

 

**_Log 01._ **

_As of the current date. nearly  _____civilians have been confirmed to have attracted the di____________________________________________________________________In terms of la_s______________e often renders subjects im____bile. Meaning there could be more infected insects and corpses in areas we've yet to find._

_Currently  I have within my possession one subject that was successfully removed from the host with its roots in tact. There is something unusual about these flowers. The roots  almost..don't...feel ________________________________al?_

_I am unsure of their origin. But I suspect this fauna is not a naturally occurring one._

_This first blossom will be Subject 1._

_More will be delivered to me shortly. It is very difficult to successfully remove the plants and leave them undamaged.  
_

_**Log 02** _

_Subject 1 appears to be apart of  ___________ family with Asparagales as their higher classification._

_____________________________________________________________________nsure if_____________________________________________________________________

_**Log 03** _

_Subject 1  doesn't seem to do w_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _uld not be unusual? I suppose.._

 

_**Log 04** _

_I cannot gain as much info from thi_____________________________________________________________________

_**Log 05** _

_**The next two logs are unreadable  as they're ripped up** _

_as of Currently t____________________________________________________________________3 De_____________________________________________________________________

_I have sent ____________________________________________________________________,was not transcribed into the books here._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Log 08** _

_An interesting discovery.. but the implications for my own health may be rather..upsetting.._

 

 

I do not believe this to be natural..in fact..I believe we may be under some sort of atta_________________________  
________________________  
________________________________________________ ________________________ ________________________   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
______Find_______  
________________________________________________  
________________________  
___________________________________________________________________Kill it_____________________________  
_______________________________________________

Not Immortal

The figure stops mid-rip,staring at the paper in her hands 

**Log 009**

Have sent  _______________ to **Hallownest**_

_Want to see what will occur  if Living subject is exposed to the effects of lifeblood_

Oka has told me she's heard of it being able to heal anything. While I am not sure if it'll work for this..the effects should still be recorded.

Paleshell has very little in the way of lifeblood Groves. 

However.

Hallownest supposedly has several.

I have given one of my charms to Septimus so he will be safe from the ..effects...of the wind.. 

\--

_The figures eyes gleam,"So thats where she is.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I kind of hate this bc I feel like it might contradict information presented in previous chapters but this was never intended to be a full fic.  
> Its just short snippets   
> So I guess that works as an excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Some Contexts  
> Joana is a lifeblood creature that within this AU travels to broken kingdoms to restore them. If killed Joana can 'respawn' from the


End file.
